


A Wall and a Hard Place

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mild Angst, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, slightly rough sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Loki returns from a mission and you both are too desperate for each other to make it out of the hallway.Porn with feelings.Beta? What Beta? Mistakes are mine!!Enjoy!!Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki and female reader, Loki/Female Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	A Wall and a Hard Place

You hated nights like these, alone in your living room with only the television to keep you company. Your modest apartment felt a lot bigger without the presence of a certain raven haired god to share it with, not to mention your bed, which you couldn't bring yourself to sleep in for the last two weeks. On a regular night the loneliness would merely be a shadow looming over you, your worry for Loki's safety a gnawing sensation in the back of your mind. On nights like tonight, the fear seeped into your bones, the cold spread over you like a heavy blanket. You sighed in resignation, knowing it was going to be another sleepless night and you felt foolish for the anxiety that flowed through your body. He had told you not to worry, he would be back as soon as possible, but it had done nothing to stave off the overwhelming urge you had to climb the fucking walls every night.

You were contemplating whether or not to drag yourself off the couch to make a cup of tea, when a knock on the door startled a gasp from you. The late hour was cause for alarm, but the voice calling your name on the other side of the door hastened your steps. 

"Loki?" You asked. You stopped in your tracks when a flash of green threw the door open, relief engulfed you like a warm summer breeze as you took in the sight of him unharmed. His eyes widened as he noticed you had his dark green zip up hoodie on that went only to your upper thighs. You felt your cheeks heat under his intense gaze as you realized you were wearing so little, but you could hardly bring yourself to care. A rogue sob escaped your chest when you closed the remaining distance and jumped into his arms. You felt his strong arms around your lower back, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the door kicked shut with a loud slam.

His lips latched onto yours with a desperate tenderness, your back against the hallway wall as his hands snaked under your thighs to your ass. "Oh, my sweet, how I have missed you." His low husky voice vibrated through your chest straight to your already aching core. 

"Loki, I can't wait to show you how much I've missed you." You whispered with your forehead against his, your fingers wound in his dark locks. You were intoxicated by his scent of leather and cinnamon, the feeling of his solid chest pressed against you. "We can go to sleep if you need to rest." The tightened grip on your ass and the low growl that escaped his throat was the only answer you needed as you crashed your lips together in pure desperate hunger. 

You swallowed each others moans as he ground his hard cock against your core, your fingers worked the buttons of his shirt in a flourish. He brought a hand up to your face, cupping your cheek before he slid it down your neck to the zipper on his sweatshirt you were wearing. He slowly slid the zipper down and groaned when he discovered you were bare underneath, he latched his lips onto your left breast. He kissed his way back to your mouth as he worked his pants button and fly open with one hand. With another flash of green your arousal soaked panties disappeared, his eyes, lust blown appeared black in low lamp light. 

"My love, I need you right now." He gritted out, his lips on your ear.

"Loki, Please." You mewled into his neck, your chest heaved with your anticipation. He brushed his fingers through you glistening folds and hummed in appreciation, your hips bucked involuntarily at his touch. 

You saw Heaven against your tightly closed eyelids when he breached your slick channel, his forehead rested against yours as he pushed until he was sheathed to the hilt inside you. He waited a few seconds before he pulled almost all the way out before driving back into you with a rough snap of his hips. His pace was bruising, your moans and panting breaths shared with each other as you tightened your grip around his waist with your legs. You already felt the intensity of your pleasure building as your orgasm approached in record time. You felt his large hand slide up around your neck and tighten ever so slightly as he whispered in your ear. "You are perfect, my sweet girl. Now, Come for me."

He tightened his grip on your neck and bit down on you shoulder hard enough for the wave of your orgasm to crest and overtake you. "Oh, Loki!" You moaned loudly as you fluttered and tightened around his cock which pulled him into his own wave of bliss as he spilled inside you. You remained with you back to the wall and your God holding you as if you weighed nothing, you both came down from your shared high, you nuzzled into his neck and planted a kiss just below his ear. His hands were both under you ass again as he pulled away from the wall and walked you to your bedroom.

You could feel his cock twitch inside you as you nibbled and sucked on his earlobe, his chuckle vibrated through your chest. "You little minx. Your teasing will get you in trouble."

"Oh, my King, I am counting on it." You smirked as he tossed you on to the bed.

A sleepless night indeed.


End file.
